


Before the World Awakes

by pratz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratz/pseuds/pratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow will have Laura to itself, but tonight she’s all tender curves and hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episode 2 and 3 of the second season.

 

Laura is already asleep on her desk when Carmilla returns from the clothes scavenging. Her scrawled notes are stuck between her cheek and the surface of the desk, and a multi-color ballpoint lies loosely in her right hand. Carmilla sighs as she sees Laura’s back hunches in what will result in an uncomfortable crick later. She stoops over Laura, her front almost touching Laura’s back, and calls her name in a soft murmur. The lack of response doesn’t surprise her, really, with all the day’s work and the latest sanguinary happenstance.

She deposits the duvet bag that holds the treasure from her hunt on the leather couch and pulls the lone stool in the room to sit next to Laura. Quietly, she pushes the lid of Laura’s laptop down and lays her head on the desk, facing Laura. For a moment the only noise in the room is Laura’s breathing—gentle, soothing, alive. For a moment, Carmilla closes her eyes and allows herself to even out the tide of her deathless breathing with Laura’s.

She tucks a few strands of hair that have fallen onto Laura’s face behind her ear, and the end of the strands tickles Laura’s nose. Carmilla can’t help the faint throb in her chest as she watches Laura scrunch her nose.

“Laura,” she calls again.

“Mm. Carm?” Laura mumbles, voice heavy with sleep and exhaustion. “’What time is it?”

“Very late. C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

With a groan, Laura twists her neck and raises her head, blind fingers peeling the notes stuck to her cheek. “’I can’t.” She yawns. “So many things to do for tomorrow.” Carmilla reaches out to hold the notes against the desk, and Laura drops her forehead onto Carmilla’s shoulder. “So many.”

“Well, you know the wise men say don’t do today what you can do tomorrow.”

Laura’s small giggles shake both her and Carmilla’s shoulders, and Carmilla has to steal a peck from the corner of her mouth. Her arm around Laura’s waist keeps her on her feet as she leads Laura to the bedroom. Laura sinks onto the bed, the first real bed in two weeks, with a drawn-out sigh of satisfaction. She helps Laura change into a more comfortable, loose shirt before she follows and lies beside her. Tracing the beginning of a smile that appears on Laura’s face with her thumb, she lets Laura hold her hand against her cheek, turning slightly to press a kiss on the palm. At Carmilla’s low hum, she opens her eyes and meets Carmilla’s gaze.

“Aren’t you tired after raiding closets?”

Carmilla lies on her side with head propped on her hand. “I’m enjoying the view right now.”

“Mmm.” Laura laughs. “Would you like to have vacation here, then?”

“All the time.” She bends to kiss Laura’s temple, the skin where her jaw meets her ear, and her soft cheek, her lips unable to stay away from Laura’s warmth. Outside, the rain is still pouring and she can hear rolling thunders in the distance. Tomorrow will have Laura to itself, but tonight she’s all tender curves and hers.

Her lips meet Laura’s languidly, and Laura sighs into Carmilla's mouth as she parts her lips. Tilting her head, she nips Laura’s bottom lip before allowing Laura’s tongue an entry. Sweet wetness and trembling fire, she remembers Nabokov wrote once. Oh how she can spend a thousand years worshiping Laura with kisses and not get tired of any second of it. She’s the one who drinks from Laura, and yet she’s also the one who drowns.

It is not until Laura’s fingers slide down from her nape that she realizes Laura has, again, fallen asleep.

“Oh the nerves,” she groans, indecisively torn between mild amusement and long-suffering exasperation.

Still, her dead heart doesn’t have the will to chase away sleep from Laura. Resigned to the fact of yet another heedful night’s coming, she adjusts Laura’s head on her shoulder and rests her cheek on the crown of Laura’s head. With a kiss to the molten gold hair, Carmilla closes her eyes.

-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily a fixed chapter. I might return to rework this some time in the future. In the mean time, enjoy and wait patiently for episode 5.

 

She hears more than feels it when Laura wakes up at 5 AM, jumps off of the bed, and wobbly heads to the living room. There’s a rustling sound of equipment being readjusted and set, followed by Laura’s quieter than usual voice and some silence in the end. Carmilla wonders what else Laura has in mind regarding her ridiculous plan to revitalize Silas’ wretched PSA. After all, public image is the farthest thing in your mind if your school hosts a hungry ancient god and a horde of vampires, she thinks.

She counts the minutes, keen ears picking up each and every small detail of Laura’s sighs and mumbles, not really wanting to get involved in whatever Plan—yes, capital P—that Laura is brewing for Silas. At 5:45, she rises with a sigh, leaning against the doorway and quietly watching Laura’s back as she finishes the last batch of a graphic editing she’s currently working on. Just as Laura turns her camera off, Carmilla clears her throat to announce her presence. The reaction is immediate—and endearing: Laura’s head turns so quickly that Carmilla almost fears for a sprain and a wide grin relieves off the tired frown that formerly hangs over Laura’s façade.

“Carm.” Laura skips to get to her, and Carmilla can’t help but being amused by the springs in Laura’s steps. “Did I wake Miss Creature of the Night?”

“Your absence woke me up,” she replies dryly, though not dishonestly. Noticing the remnant of bone-deep weariness in Laura’s expression, she steps back a little to take a bow and offers a hand. “May I take you back to bed, my lady?”

Giggling, Laura swats her hand. “Sometimes you can just tell how old you are from your 17th century courtliness, you know that, right?”

Raising both eyebrows, she straightens up and holds out both arms. “This works better for you?”

Laura throws herself into her arms with a laugh.

It only takes Carmilla three long, swinging strides to return Laura to bed and lays her on top of the rumpled sheet. “A sec,” she says, wiggling a stern finger in front of Laura’s face. She returns to the now darkened living room to retrieve her duvet bag and pulls out the most prized discovery from her latest treasure hunt. “Here.”

For the first time ever since they got to the creepy mansion, Laura is at a loss for words. She clutches the yellow pillow Carmilla has just handed to her, and if Carmilla isn’t already used to being highly perceptive of one Laura Hollis, she might have missed the way Laura’s fingers tremble. She shrugs it off, though.

“Thought you’d love to have it back,” she remarks. “I changed the case, worry not.” Carmilla lies next to her and stretches her legs. Laura remains still. “Now go back to sleep, cutie. If you drop dead from exhaustion before you can channel your inner Katie Couric, god knows what kind of stakes Perry would come at me with.” 

Laura buries her face in the pillow, mumbling incomprehensibly.

Rolling her eyes, she tries to disengage the pillow from Laura’s clutch. To no avail, that is. “Really? Hey. C'mon. Tell me.” She hears Laura grumble before the volume of her voice picks up. “Laura?”

“Ireallywannakissyourightnow.”

An eyebrow arches. “Say again?”

“I really, really want to kiss you right now.”

Oh for the love of—

“What’s stopping you, then?”

With a long, frustrated groan, Laura raises her head from behind the pillow only to give Carmilla an incredulous stare. “You,” she scowls. “Because if I do, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from wanting more—and—and—it’s not really the time for that. Right?” She doesn’t seem to heed Carmilla’s amused smile at learning about her self-torture. “I mean, it’s you. Because it’s you. Because you deserve so much more than just... this.”

If Carmilla has a living heart, she’s sure it would’ve leaped into her throat and clogged there, suffocating her from the inside. What did Mercury croon, again? Too much love will kill you? Nah.

But maybe this time, yeah.

“Laura,” she begins, fingers prying the yellow pillow off of Laura gently. “If by now you haven’t realized that whatever this is you have for me is enough, I’ll surely have to scream bloody murder for the whole world to hear.” Laura flushes to the tips of her ears, and Carmilla chuckles as she cups Laura’s jaw. Her fingers fleet to tip Laura’s chin up. “Whatever you give, I’ll take, and anywhere you’ll go, I’ll go, too.”

This time it’s Laura who rolls her eyes. “You and your 17th century courting game really need to stop right now.”

Just as Carmilla is ready to voice her dissent, Laura lunges forward and catches Carmilla’s mouth with her own. Taken aback only for mere seconds, Carmilla braces the impact of Laura’s weight, cushioning Laura's fall with her own body, arms immediately securing themselves around Laura’s waist. Her tiny human—yes, _hers_ —pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and dull teeth bite down, causing Carmilla to let out a gasp. Laura soothes the bite with her tongue, and Carmilla welcomes its following intrusion into her own mouth, hers curling under Laura’s before returning the favor by sucking it gently. Laura shifts, angling her mouth better to press harder against Carmilla's, and, good lord, it’s sweet wetness and trembling fire, indeed.

She acknowledges the not-so subtle press of Laura’s knee between her legs, and one of her hands slides to Laura’s rear, assuring her that it’s more than welcome for her to rock forward.

And rock forward Laura does.

Carmilla breaks the kiss—not for air but to let out a long, lewd moan that makes Laura shudder in return.

“Patience isn’t really your strongest virtue, is it?” she says.

“And this is coming from a professional defiler of virtue,” Laura returns, equally breathless. Nevertheless, she halts. “Are you,” she hesitates. “Is this okay?”

She pulls Laura back, needing her closer, so much closer. “Don’t stop.”

Laura lets out what sounds like a mix of Carmilla’s name and a hoarse, guttural moan, and it bleeds Carmilla’s ears like it’s a sign for the beginning of a slaughter. Laura’s fingers slip under the hem of her shirt, stroking the small patch of skin between her shirt and pants, and Carmilla holds back another moan. Laura is all curiosity and eagerness, but her hands are gentle and her eyes are even gentler when she looks up and smiles at her. Laura doesn’t grope; instead, her hands travel higher and cup Carmilla’s naked chest. They both shudder when her nipples harden against Laura’s palms.

“Oh god.” Laura looks so torn between innocent wonder and adoring zeal. "Wow."

Chuckling, she covers Laura’s palms and presses them down harder. “Yeah. Wow. You feel so good, cupcake.”

Groaning, Laura drops her forehead to the joint where Carmilla’s neck and shoulder meet. “Not fair.” She kisses the pale skin there once, twice. “It should be illegal to want someone this much.” Her hands squeeze, and her lips trail wet caresses up to Carmilla’s jaw. A nip on the fleshy end of Carmilla’s ear and her breathing on said ear compel Carmilla to turn her head, their noses grazing.

“I like it, alright,” she whispers against Laura’s lips. Her hands have returned to Laura’s rear and waist, and she raises a knee only to rest it against the heat between Laura’s legs. "More."

She watches as Laura bites down on her lower lip and her eyes take on that smoldering gaze once again. Laura leans forward, now fully straddling Carmilla’s thigh, hungry lips on Carmilla’s collarbone. One of her hands lets go of Carmilla’s chest, trailing upward to cup her nape and keep her in a far more heated, deeper, longer kiss. Once she lets go, her mouth latches on Carmilla’s throat, sucking and bruising the skin. Carmilla throws her head back, mouth open in a wordless cry, half cursing her vampiric ability to heal rapidly. Laura’s mark on her—god, what she wouldn’t give for that.

Then Laura grinds down on her thigh, mouth letting go of Carmilla's throat, fingers clutching onto her shoulders, and Carmilla can feel how wet Laura is against her, how hot, how close. She holds Laura steady with a hand each on the small of Laura's back and neck as Laura moans into her mouth and her fingers tighten almost painfully on her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Laura presses down even harder.

"Carm—" she pants, seemingly unable to decide between kissing Carmilla more or grinding herself on Carmilla more. "Carmilla."

“You have me,” Carmilla murmurs, peppering kisses on Laura’s temple. She always smells so good, but the combination of sex and her scent makes Carmilla giddy. "It's alright. You're alright."

Then, abruptly, Laura yanks her forward for a kiss, and all Carmilla can feel is Laura’s lips, tongue, and taste. Laura is also the one who pulls away from the kiss, exhaling tremulously, before her body stills for a few seconds and she gasps out Carmilla’s name and slumps against her.

Laura lies on top of Carmilla, boneless limbs draped over Carmilla’s as she tries to regulate her breathing back to normal. Carmilla lets her lips linger on Laura's temple, a hand stroking Laura’s back and the other running its fingers through Laura’s hair, doing her best to ignore the uncomfortable heat between her own legs.

Laura seems to pick it up as she shifts her weight to the side, but Carmilla’s arm tightens around her waist.

“Do you want to—you know,” Laura pauses again, her hand already descending between their bodies.

“I can wait,” she assures her, stopping Laura’s hand from going lower.

Laura raises her head and looks questioningly at her.

She tugs Laura to lay her head back on her shoulder. “Stay. Who knows what kind of supernatural creatures you’ll attract the next time you disappear from my sight.”

“’M not heavy?”

“Surprisingly not, considering the amount of cookies you’ve consumed in the last hours.”

Laura hits her shoulder. “Now where did your courtliness go?” Her chuckles quiet down to a soft, sated sigh. “Who did I kill to deserve you in this life, really.”

“My mother, obviously.”

Laura punches her again, a bit harder though still as playful as before. “Slow down the snark roll, would you?” Closing her eyes, she muses out loud, “Why are you so good to me, again.”

Carmilla kisses her forehead. “Why are _you_?” She has been waiting to hear it from Laura in person all this time. Yet a timely yawn, evidently, makes the chance seem slimmer tonight.

“Sleep?” Laura asks. “Then you can wake me up by,” she fakes a cough, horribly, “restraining yourself from adhering to your code of honor.”

Dear god. Why, indeed. Why is this human girl so good to her, she thinks.

“By all means, you’re welcome to seek pleasure from me,” she says, before adding in a voice and tone much more inappropriate, “as long as I can return the favor.”

“Mm. Can’t wait.” Another yawn. “Good night, Carm.”

Her only reply is the tightening of her arms around Laura.

She doesn’t let go until the morning comes.

-.-.-

 


End file.
